1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light metal trunk piston for internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Such pistons are known from GB-PS No. 12 56 242. In each of the prior art pistons, a control strip is inserted at the top end of the skirt and is of a width which varies over its periphery. The width varies in that the radial thickness of the control strip is at its smallest on the pressure side of the piston and at its greatest on the counter-pressure side. Consequently, on the counter-pressure side of the skirt there is a smaller radial expansion of the upper part of the skirt than there is on the pressure side. Due to the lesser expansion of the upper portion of the skirt on the counter-pressure side under temperature, it is possible to achieve a very close running tolerance of the skirt when it is cold. Linked with the closer running tolerance is a reduction in the running noise when cold, which is greatly influenced by the top land on the counter-pressure side striking the cylinder liner when the engine is cold.